Luck of a Kiss
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [SasukexHinata] DRABBLE Sasuke and Hinata are paired to study for a test at school. At first it's awkward, but after just a few minutes, they start working together. On the day of the test Sasuke gives Hinata somthing for luck, he gives her a kiss. Better


_**Luck of a Kiss**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Hewwo! I just thought since my fic "Suicide Can Save You" was taking me away from me writing more Naruto fics, here is another one. This time with Hinata and Sasuke! If you thing that they don't make a good couple, then don't read this. Because… THEY ARE IN THIS ONE! I like Hinata paired with either Uchiha brothers, it's nice. So, if you are still here, scroll down to where the fic is and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, then no one would watch the show… If you have the urge to sue me, then go ahead. Yet I warn you, if you do and you win all you get is a penny…

**Warning: **Nothing much, just a kiss scene, and a little language. That's about it…

**Summary:** At Konoha high school, students are getting ready to take the final exams. It's simple, pair up with someone and study with him or her. Not bad, but Sasuke thinks he doesn't need a partner. So Kakashi partners Sasuke up with Hinata. Hinata doesn't seem to care; she thinks that she will fail anyway, so get it over with. In the end, they help each other and on the day of the test, Sasuke gives Hinata a kiss for luck!

**Chinese Fairy: **This is practically a drabble, and Sasuke might be out of character. So, now that we have that cleared, ENJOY THE FIC!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _**

**_Luck of a Kiss _**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Konoha High School. About 1500 students go there, and all the students have to go through one thing to pass the grade their in. Finish the final exam. Most students know that with a little studying they will get by; other students think they need more studying, and just a couple students don't even try to pass. For Uchiha Sasuke, he is one of those people who don't think he needs to study, that he knows what is going on. Sadly for him, he didn't know that either you spend one hour studying for the test with a partner, or 1/5 of your grade will go down the drain.

Fifth period, the last period of the day, the period where the students are given to study with their partner. Teacher Hatake Kakashi was in charge to pair up his class, but as usual he was late. The students of class 2-F all sat in their seats chatting, reading mangas, playing video games, or just snoozing the time away.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed open and their teacher finally graced the class with his presence. "Sorry I was late, I was with my lover." This time he told the truth, so all the class went silent. "Anyway, you know what we are going to do for the last period. Because we know in three days is the final exam. If all goes well, I will see most of you at graduation. If I don't see you, then you are a loser." He stated casually. This made another awkward silence fill the room.

Kakashi coughed and pulled out a list of names. "Okay, when I call your name and your partners name you two will go anywhere in campus and study. Just as long as you don't go the bathrooms to make out. This is study for a math test, not a human body test." Kakashi stared at the first name and grinned.

"Lucky Lee. You get Sakura." They two respectfully made their way out of the room together, and he called out the rest of them names. Some were happy, some were pissed, and few were neutral. There were only two people left in the class soon. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata-san you have my sympathy." Stated Kakashi as he gathered all his paperwork and walked out of the room.

Hinata shifted in her seat, wondering what to do, or what to say. Sasuke sighed and stated to himself, "God, they placed me with you." He didn't have any emotion in his voice but you could tell by his posture that he was annoyed. Hinata nodded and pulled out her books. "I-If you w-want… S-Sasuke-san…" he cut her off there. "Don't use a 'san' when you talk to me. Just Sasuke." He stated.

They turned to face each other, and he had a smirk on his face. Hinata saw this and blushed. "O-Okay… S-Sasuke… Where… Where do you want to work?" she questioned. He shrugged and replied. "I don't care… I don't need help to study." She sighed and replied. "I-I understand that… So, if you want… We can just s-sit here…" Sasuke looked at her again and asked. "Don't you need to study?"

She nodded and responded. "Yes, but I can just study with my cousin when we get home…" that was the first sentence she said without stuttering. Without thinking he said, "You sound very pretty when you don't stutter."

Hinata's gaze shot up to him and he froze. 'Why did I say that?' he asked himself in thought. After a few moments she smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you…" her smile brightened and Sasuke found himself smiling back.

"… So, let's get to studying…" spoke Sasuke as he tore his gaze from her. She nodded and finished pulling out her algebra book and she turned to a page. He followed her actions and they started their study hour.

It went by fast. Sasuke and Hinata both managed to learn a lot, about math and about each other. They made small talk while working. Also helping one another out. I guess Sasuke didn't know everything… The bell rang, signaling that school was to be let out. Sasuke shoved all his things in his backpack, while Hinata leisurely placed her books into her bag neatly.

"Th-Thank you so much, Sasuke. This was really helpful." She said as the two walked out of the class together. Sasuke smiled back at her and replied. "Thanks to you too…" she nodded and started down the hall to her locker. Before she disappeared in the crowd Sasuke called out to her. "Hinata! Tomorrow we could study some more!" Hinata turned back to him and called out happily, "Sure! At the library!" he nodded and walked down another hall. When he turned a corner and saw no one in sight, Sasuke punched the air. "Yes!" he hissed happily.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As promised they met the next day, and the day after. The two were talking more with each other and they even held each other's hand walking down the halls. They were spending breaks together talking about schoolwork and anything that came to mind.

The morning the final exam was everyone was rushing to get to his or her classes, and when the five-minute bell rang, Hinata rushed to her class. She didn't see Sasuke so she couldn't wish him good luck; she was a little disappointed but she didn't show it. She turned a corner and saw Sasuke waiting in front of her class.

Hinata walked up to him. "Sasuke. I thought your test was stationed at the other end of the school." Sasuke turned to her and said almost shyly. "Y… Yeah, I know, it's just that I wanted to wish you luck on your test." She smiled to him, "Thank you. I wish you luck on yours as well! I know you are going to pass it no problem, though. Won't really need my wish." He stared down at her eyes and replied.

"No, you can never have too much luck. I also want to give you this…" When he said the last part, he leaned down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. There was silence for a few moments until Hinata realized that Sasuke had just kissed her. She looked up to him and said. "Thank you. Now I know I will pass, no problem as well." She pulled him into a small hug. He hugged her back and then…

"As much as I am happy that you two are together, but don't forget that you have tests to complete." Stated Teacher Iruka as he tapped his foot on the ground.

Sasuke and Hinata let go of each other and then Sasuke ran down the halls, hoping that he would make it. Iruka looked down at Hinata and stated. "Hinata, Congratulations." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Th-Thank you, teacher." She was ushered into his classroom and then she took her seat.

"Alright class. You have forty minutes to complete this test. When done, put pencils down and turn in you test sheets. Begin!" with that the silence overtook the room and the students all began writing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Two weeks later, every student was given a letter of if they passed or not. Not surprising to Hinata, but when she opened her letter, it said she passed… "Thank you Sasuke!" she called out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay, that sucked. It was short and it had no point. THIS ONE REALLY SUCKS! I am sorry that this one is so bad. I apologize. If you are still here, then flame me for this crappy job. I hope you excuse my errors and mistakes, and I'll see you all later!


End file.
